


Dinner for Two

by illyriantremors



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, acomaf, door sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illyriantremors/pseuds/illyriantremors
Summary: Rhys has had a terribly long day at the office and just wants to go home when Feyre sends word that she's made him dinner. Little does he know "dinner" is a whole other surprise waiting for him when he finally gets home.





	1. Dinner for Two

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Fic Request: "AU Feysand Smut"

I leaned back in my chair and groaned. Never had I been so glad to see a work day end. I slammed the top of my lap top shut, grabbed my keys off the desk, and bolted out the door before someone could come yell at me again. Two missed reports, one fired (and disgruntled) lackey, and a nasty phone call from corporate later and I was ready to kick back with a glass of bourbon and never come back.

My phone buzzed right as I closed my car door.

_I made dinner :) :) :)  
_

Feyre.

I smiled. Feyre couldn’t cook to save her life, but I was starving and home was just about the only place I wanted to be, so this was perfect.

_I hope you made dessert too, darling. I could use something sweet._

_Bad day?_

_The worst._

_I’ll see what I can do. ;)_

Smiling, I turned the keys in the ignition and took off, hitting the gas pedal a little harder than I should have.

Naturally, all the parking spaces at the front of our complex where our unit was were full, so I drove around back and made the long walk home. The air was hot and sticky making my suit cling to my body through layers of sweat in all the wrong places. I’d be glad to get out of it.

I unlocked the door to our apartment and fell back against it with a sigh as it closed.

“You home?” Feyre called from the kitchen, out of sight.

“Finally,” I called back.

“You want a drink?”

“Cauldron, yes!”

I set my briefcase down and bent over to start removing my shoes, tossing them aside when I was finished. I stood back up and was just loosening the tie at my neck when Feyre rounded the corner with a glass in one hand a bottle of my favorite bourbon in the other and stopped me dead in my tracks.

She wore nothing. Nothing but a pair of nude stilettos I’d never seen before. Her legs ran for miles up to the soft curve of her hips and her breasts peaked out from just underneath the curls of long blonde hair running over them. Her lips were bright red. My heart did a double take as all the blood in body rushed straight to my crotch.

“You like?” she asked, pausing to flash her heels at me before giving a little spin mid-stride that gave me a glorious view of her backside for far too short a time. “They’re new.” She wiggled her eyebrows at me and smirked, the vixen.

“Feyre darling,” I said, wondering where my voice had suddenly run off to, “Much as I love when you get new shoes, I’m a little distracted by _other things_ at the moment.”

Feyre came to a stop in front of me and offered me the glass of bourbon while she took a sip herself straight from the bottle, running her tongue over the mouth of it when she’d finished. I felt myself go hard watching her lick the rim playfully. “What things, _darling?_ ” she teased.

I downed the glass in one shot and enjoyed the burn of it on my throat. “Oh I can think of a few things,” I said, setting the glass aside on a nearby stand along with her bottle of bourbon.

My fingers skimmed over the smooth skin at Feyre’s hips and she brought her hands to my neck. Nuzzling into me, I caught a whiff of her hair and sighed. It was light and sweet and instantly calming.

“Tell me about your day?” she asked softly as my hands went around her waist and I enjoyed the feel of holding her for a moment after such a long day. I groaned in reply to her question and she giggled, looking up at me. “Poor, _poor_ baby,” she said. “That bad, huh?”

I leaned my forehead down to rest against hers and drank in her crystal clear grey eyes. “Uh-huh,” I managed to get out. She knew what she was doing to me. “I was hoping you could make it better.”

“Your wish is my command,” she purred and then she kissed me. It was a short kiss, just long enough that I felt her tongue slide along my lips begging them to part, but before I could acquiesce, she’d moved down to my chin. “Talk to me,” she said in between kisses, her hand tugging to loosen my tie. “Tell me something good.”

Her lips went to my neck and then the tops of my chest where she’d managed to pull the tie low enough and out of the way. “This is good,” I said, not sure where she was taking it. Her fingers undid the top button on my shirt before her hands grew impatient and she pulled the two halves of my shirt apart in one go, the buttons snapping off. “This is _very_ good,” I corrected.

She worked her way down my chest and over my abs kissing as she went until she was so low on me, she was forced to her knees, those nude pumps flashing behind her. My breathing quickened when her hands undid the belt buckle on my pants and she took the belt clean off. “Feyre,” I said, as she unzipped my pants.

“Let’s see just how distracted you are,” Feyre said and the sight of her naked, looking up at me from my crotch sent my pulse racing. Within seconds, she’d dropped my pants and then my boxers and taken me in her mouth, her tongue licking along the hard length of me.

“Shit - _Feyre,_ ” I gasped, my head falling back to smack against the door hard, but I didn’t care. I peered down and caught her looking up at me with a wicked gleam in her eye and I could tell she would be grinning like cat if she weren’t sucking at me. Her hand pumped what parts of me she couldn’t fit in her mouth.

I couldn’t help it. My hands wove in to her hair as I gave in, stroking along her scalp and pulling her closer. Feyre gave a little groan, her tongue coming to circle the head of me, before she consumed me once more and quickened her pace.

Layers of stress and tension peeled off of me as I relaxed into her touch. Each bob of her head took my mind down a level while sending my body up in the opposite direction. I could feel myself starting to near my breaking point within minutes, I was so wound up.

But one look down the back of Feyre and I knew I didn’t want to come like this. Not today. Her legs were too long and too perfect not to be wrapped around me. I wanted badly to grab at her ass that was sitting now too far out of my reach. And her breasts - damn me to hell, her breasts rubbed up against my legs every now and then as she tasted me and I wanted to feel them.

“Feyre,” I said, half a moan. My hand found it’s way to her face and cupped her cheek trying to get her to stop before I came. _“Feyre...”_

She pulled back and ran her tongue over her lips, smacking them when she’d finished. “Yes, Rhysand,” she said innocently, playing up this image of divinity on her knees before me.

“You wicked creature, you.”

Feyre beamed at me and ran her hands up my thighs and over my abs. I grabbed for them and pulled until she was back on her feet, but before she knew what I was doing, I hoisted her up so that her legs went around my waist and I got a feel of that glorious ass I had wanted so badly to touch.

“Why’d you stop me?” she asked and she looked genuinely curious. “I could have kept going, you know.”

“I know,” I replied and for a moment, we just stared at each other in silence appreciating the simple joy it was to be together and to want to take care of each other. She knew I’d been having a bad day and she went out of her way to fix it regardless of herself. “But I thought I would see what you’d planned for dinner.”

“Well!” Feyre said playfully. “I thought first we could have a bit of you,” and she pecked me on the lips, making me laugh. “Then we could have a bit of me.” Another kiss. “Then maybe a bit more of me...”

I barked out a laugh and tightened my hold on her. “Sounds like a plan to me. The bourbon was all I’d really needed anyway.” I winked and Feyre rolled her eyes.

“I ordered take-out thirty minutes ago. It should be here in about, oh,” Feyre looked at a pretend watch on her wrist, “ten minutes.”

“Only ten minutes?”

“I think you can make it work,” she purred in my ear before nipping at my earlobe with her teeth.

In one quick motion, I spun around so that Feyre was now the one with her back pressed into the door. She was already naked, so I slid right into her wetness before she knew what was even happening. Her body shivered against mine at the contact. “I think I can make ten minutes work,” I whispered and was pleased to hear the little moan escape her lips as I pulled back and thrusted slowly into her.

Her hands shook a little as they fumbled with the rest of my suit jacket and shirt, but she left the tie on, yanking it and me towards her, and I was reminded that she was still wearing her heels. My hand roamed down her leg as far as I could reach and Feyre tightened around me while I moved inside her, her stilettos digging in to my back. Fuck, she was hot.

“Ugh, Rhys,” she moaned, her head going back. I licked up the side of her neck until my mouth went over her ear, making her fingers dig in around my neck. My teeth grazed her a little and my free hand left her leg to go in search of the breasts I had missed, which bounced a little each time I pressed into her. They were soft and full in my palm. Feyre moaned a little louder each time I squeezed.

This was what I’d wanted. This was where the tension melted entirely away. Giving in to Feyre felt like a sanctuary I could live and pray in daily and find a way to forget the mess of a world outside these walls. I catalogued each little sound she made, the scent of her neck, the feel of her skin, so that I would never forget this moment or how free she made me feel.

I was building up inside her ready to come for her, but I wanted her to come too. Carefully, I adjusted my body on hers so she wouldn’t fall and took both her hands and raised them until our fingers were interlocked against the door above her head. The shift in angles to keep her upright forced my hips to buck higher into her.

Feyre’s body arched trying to get off the door but I pressed my chest into her and held her down. With one final thrust, she shattered with a loud cry, her eyes closing and her face all scrunched up as she went through the waves of it. One of her legs almost fell, the heel of the stiletto scraping against my skin and as her center tightened around me, I finally fell with her.

We were a barely standing tangled mess for a few silent moments afterwards interrupted only by the sound of our labored breathing and the goofy grins on our faces, and then...

_Ding!_

The doorbell on the other side of the door I currently held my naked wife against rang. Feyre giggled, her thumb tugging lightly on my tie.

“Takeout’s here,” she said.

“That’s too bad,” I said, still enjoying the feel of myself inside her and not wanting to pull out. “I already ate.”

xx


	2. Dessert for Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all the eating out, Rhys and Feyre lounge in bed enjoying the actual takeout when Rhys starts feeling a little low on life. So naturally, Feyre swoops in to pick him up. Much more angsty/comfort than the first chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still smut. NSFW.

**Dessert for Two**

By the time we’d finished eating, a light rain had started falling outside. We listened to the pitter-patter of it hitting the windows in comfortable silence from the mess of sheets atop our shared bed.

I had laid down, my takeout containers of fried rice and orange chicken sitting on the nightstand next to me. My body rested in peaceable contentment, full from the Chinese and the appetizer my wife had treated me to.

Feyre sat cross-legged next to me using her chop sticks to scoop up the last few bites of chow mein. She had this way of always missing the last bit of each bite so that some of the noodles fell against her chin and her mouth would make this adorable slurping sound as her fingers wiped the sauce off. She had ditched the stilettos to climb in bed with me, but had snaked my business shirt off the floor and shrugged it on leaving the rest of her as naked as I was. Only one button was cinched together and every now and then when she’d move to take another bite, I’d see her nipples peak out.

She was so damn adorable, the sexiest being alive and I had no idea how she’d ever wound up in my arms let alone my bed with a ring on her finger that matched the band on my own left hand.

“What’s that face?” Feyre asked, her head quirking on its side while she chewed.

I remembered the day I’d had, how horrible it had been. And then I came home and Feyre was there like an angel of mercy giving me the perfect distraction. It wasn’t just the sex. The sex was great. It always was with her. But there had been a moment up against that door where she had looked at me and I had looked at her and it wasn’t just the fact that she was naked and licking me up and down to give me something good to focus on, but that she was taking care of me. That I _mattered_ to her enough for her to want me to find some kind of comfort, solace, protection.

She was my everything. My shelter from the storm.

Most people in my business probably wouldn’t get that with their paychecks that were triple the size of mine and their fancy cars, fancy homes. They’d never had to live in a hovel of an apartment just to get by. They didn’t know what running away to the care of someone else was like because they never needed to. I did. Today I needed her. I needed Feyre and when I came home she was there and every single time it happened it shocked me. I was working from the bottom up and Feyre didn’t care where it got me so long as wherever it was meant my arms were open and she was in them at the end of the day.

And I just - I loved her for it.

No one saw me that way. No one but her ever told me the clothes, the car, the house wasn’t important. All that mattered was me and fuck it all if it didn’t threaten to undo me.

Feyre had paused her chewing and I realized I hadn’t said anything in answer to her question. Her lips twitched nervously, like she wanted to smile, but wasn’t quite sure if I was still okay. “Did I do something to-”

“I love you.” I said it fast and simple, the only real truth in my life. I loved this woman more than anything. She was all I had, which was fine because she was also all I needed and wanted. With her, I had everything.

Feyre set the takeout carton on her nightstand and leaned forward, her arms crossing together over my chest so she could lean her head against me in the cradle between them. She pressed a kiss against my skin and sighed. “I love you too.”

My hand closest to her snuck under my shirt that she was wearing and stroked up and down her back in a light rub, content just to feel her skin, to know that she was there. My other hand touched her head and pulled the hair back so it was out of her face. She turned to look at me, her crystal eyes piercing me with concern.

“What’s wrong?”

“I tell you I love you and you ask me what’s wrong?”

“Rhys.” She scowled, but my hands running over her soothed her well enough. “A thought for a thought?”

“Alright. You first.”

She scooted herself up on her side, one arm coming to drape across and over the side of me while the other interlocked with my hand resting on my chest. Her thumb halfheartedly went to war with my own.

“I’m thinking that I’m worried about you. I’m thinking you come home and I can see you’re exhausted and completely drained and that one day it will be too much. I’m thinking I can ply you all I want with bourbon and stilettos -”

“Hey, I happen to like those stilettos.”

A tight line formed at her lips. “I know you do, but I’m wondering if one day it won’t be enough.”

“You are _always_ enough for me, Feyre.”

“Am I?” Even so, she picked up the hand she wrestled with and kissed it, cradling it against her chin after for a lingering moment. “What happens when I’m enough, but the world is _too_ much? What then? I’m not concerned about me. I’ll be okay. I’m just worried about you. I want me _and_ you to be enough.”

“Feyre,” I said sharply, devastated that she felt this way. I had no idea that behind the coy smiles and the passionate sex she’d throw at me on my tougher days she had been this concerned. She should never feel that way, ever. I’d failed her if she did even for one damn moment. “A thought for a thought?”

She nodded.

I cleared my throat, which already felt too raw to say what I was going to say, but in my mind I’d already committed to the words. In reality, I’d committed to them a long time ago the day I bought her the ring and had sworn to myself to never go back on her.

“I’m thinking that this,” and I picked up her hand sporting the sapphire I’d given to her when we married, “is more than I’ll ever need to be okay; more than _we’ll_ ever need. Feyre, I look at you and my heart stops beating because life begins and ends with you. This right here right now - us together half naked in a bed with nothing but skin and crappy takeout is all I want, yet you continue to give me ten times that every day. You - You…”

I thought of everything she gave me all the damn time and my lungs tightened. I was near close to crying, something I hadn’t prepared for and I didn’t know how to handle it. Feyre’s own eyes had gone glossy, her face a beautiful portrait of love and knowing - my soul mate.

“You’re like this dream,” I continued. “One that I had over and over again for so long I lost count of the number of nights it haunted me. Every time I woke up, I was forced to spend the day wondering where that dream had gone and terrified I would go to sleep and never find it again. Or worse, that it would turn in to some terrible nightmare. But there you were every night and it was almost like I could hear you calling for me in your blood. Then one day I met you and there you were and suddenly my life made sense. Everything was just right. You were right and you’ve never gone back or decided for whatever reason that I wasn’t worth it anymore. You were - _Feyre_.”

Without another thought or the chance for another word, Feyre reached up and found my lips. She held the kiss long and hard for several seconds, her fingers entwining once more with my own in a hard grip. I could taste the chow mein on her lips, but behind it was her usual cherry scent that I wanted to live and breathe in every day, the same scent that calmed me down when I was upset and brought me high when I was happy. When we broke apart, a tear had managed to fall across my cheek. Feyre smiled and kissed it up before continuing to apply soft, gentle kisses across my skin.

“I love you,” I said as her lips reached a delicate spot below my ear lobe she knew I liked. My hands moved to wrap around her body and she felt so warm, so soft in my arms. “I love you,” I said again, feeling myself go hard for her while she kissed all my stupid, ridiculous torments away. “Feyre. My Feyre.”

Her leg swept over me. She undid the single button on my shirt that she wore, but left it on. Her breasts were bared to me from within in. Maybe it was the moment or maybe it was her, but in that exact second she had never looked sexier or more lovely to me.

She scooted her hips back until she found me and lifted herself up so she could slide down onto the hard length waiting for her. Her lips trembled while she gave a small gasp and I knew she was feeling as vulnerable as I was.

“Say it again,” she said with a small rock forward that sent a thrill of energy into my body.

“I love you. I love you so, so much.”

A hum soothed in her throat. She touched my cheek and ran her thumb over my chin while she continued to rock me, my body sweating against the sheets and my appetite for her quickly increasing. “Rhysand. _My Rhysand_.”

The echo of my earlier sentiments in her claim on me snapped me. I shot upright and wrapped my arms around her, just wanting to hold her closer while she moved on me. In the end, there was so little actual touching. The kisses. The teasing nips and caresses. All of it faded away until there was just the connection at our hips urging us on in a slow, hot frenzy and the feel of her skin sizzling against mine.

“Feyre.”

“Rhysand.”

“Feyre.”

_“Rhy-rhys-and…”_

_“Mine.”_

I pressed her tightly against me and her body sang for me. Our bodies were sticky with sweat, clinging to one another as Feyre broke through her haze and came with a low, heady moan in my ear for only me to ever hear. “ _My Rhysand,”_ she whispered as she came through it and my body spasmed, losing all control as I filled her and felt a rush of pleasure wreck me body and soul.

This woman was my undoing.

We sat like that for a long time only moving enough so that our lips could connect and become a violent storm of tongues and teeth. I didn’t even pull out from her, but she didn’t seem to mind one bit. Every now and then, she’d rock against me without even noticing what she was doing.

That night was long. That night was fevered. That night was a dream. But thankfully, unlike all my other dreams, when I woke up in the morning and found my wife’s body curled around mine as if her life depended on it, this dream didn’t end.

xx


End file.
